Water Hazard
Water Hazard is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of an Orishan from the Andromeda galaxy. Powers and Abilities Water Hazard has an armored exoskeleton which protects his body from most types of damage, including moderate amounts of radiation. Ultimate Aggregor once mentioned that this exoskeleton makes Water Hazard completely invulnerable, it is confirmed this is not true. He possesses enhanced strength and can shoot pressurized water from port holes in his hands, and it's believed that he can also control or manipulate water. We've seen him attack Gwen and Kevin, and as he did, he turned his turrent on water, as if able to control it at will. He can absorb moisture from the air, with the holes in his hands. In the Cartoon Network Game, Ben 10 Game Creator, it is revealed he can create a bubble shield to protect himself, even from laser attacks. According to Alien Of The Month, Water Hazard can shoot hot water, in Hero Time, he said he is shooting cold water, this might mean he can control the temperature of the water he shoots. According to Dwayne, Water Hazard is able to control and manipulate water at will and even mould it into a wide variety of shapes. Weakness Although Water Hazard's armored exoskeleton allow him to feel no physical pain, he seems to be more vulnerable to energy attacks. Ultimate Alien *In Fame, Water Hazard's DNA was sampled and put in the Codon Stream by sampling Bivalvan's DNA. *Water Hazard first appeared in Too Hot To Handle, Water Hazard pretended to be Bivalvan to convince P'andor to go home, but failed and was defeated by P'andor. *In Hero Time, Water Hazard defeated Overlord. *In Revenge of the Swarm, Water Hazard confronted some Victor clones, but they escaped. *In Double or Nothing, ''Water Hazard defeated the Methanosian Actor. Appearances *Too Hot To Handle'' (first appearance) *''Hero Time'' (accidental transformation; alien selected was Big Chill) *''Revenge of the Swarm'' *''Double or Nothing'' ''Toys'' *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien 4 inch Alien Collection Water Hazard '' *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien 10 cm DNA Alien Heroes Water Hazard'' *''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien # inch Mini Figure Water Hazard'' *''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien 4 inch Gold Water Hazard'' *''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien 4 inch Water Hazard with mini alien'' *''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien 4 inch Haywire Collection Water Hazard'' *''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien 4 inch Deluxe Water Hazard'' *''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Ben to Water Hazard and Spidermonkey to Ultimate Spidermonkey'' *''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Classic Diamondhead, Water Hazard, Humungousaur Defender, Big Chill'' Translations Trivia *Water Hazard is the first Andromeda alien form Ben used. *When Water Hazard first appeared, his voice sounded exactly like Bivalvan. However, in his second appearance, his voice is deeper. *Despite being first used in Too Hot To Handle, Water Hazard wasn't openly named until in Hero Time. *Water Hazard is a playable character in the Ben 10: Game Creator. *In Too Hot To Handle, Water Hazard's water is aqua green in color, but in Hero Time, it is blue. *Water Hazard is the Alien Of The Month in January. *Water Hazard is one of five aliens in Cosmic Destruction that can double jump. The others are Swampfire, Big Chill, Spidermonkey and Terraspin. He is also one of the 4 aliens capable of grabbing onto a ledge the others are Swampfire, Big Chill and Spidermonkey. *Water Hazard is the 4th alien able to breathe underwater, the first being Ripjaws, the second being Jetray, the third being Brainstorm, the fifth being AmpFibian, the sixth and seveth being Big Chill and ult. big chill. See Also *Water Hazard Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Characters Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Water Alien Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Highly durable aliens Category:Ben's Team